jg_nsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emmousia
The Armed Confederacy of Emmousia is a small, economically and militarily powerful nation, remarkable for its barren, inhospitable landscape and massive space program, both military and civilian. Its hard-nosed, hard-working population of 21 million are either ruled by a sleek, efficient federal government or the country's powerful states; it's difficult to tell which. The small-sized, pro-business government devotes most of its attentions to Defence, with areas such as Social Equality and Social Welfare receiving almost no funds by comparison. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 10%. A powerhouse of a private sector is dominated by the Arms Manufacturing industry. Individual states, while bound by the unifying constitution, are largely free to rule as their people wish, with a decent range of positions as a result. In general, the southernmost tip of the country is urban (by Emmousian standards, little more than medium towns by others) and slightly more liberal. The central heartland, though currently in the final stages of rebuilding infrastructure damaged by war, largely consists of open plains and is responsible for an estimated 34% of food production in the northern continent. Finally, the northern states, dominated by mining, fishing, and agricultural industries, are fiercely independent, well-armed, and staunchly conservative. The nation has an international reputation for compassion, owning a tractor is widely regarded as an essential prerequisite to most government positions, a study has shown that many parents are too embarrassed to teach their children sex education, and some housing developments are being bulldozed to make way for farmland and the occasional military base. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is a problem, but kept under control by harsh penalties, especially for drug trafficking and sex crimes.. Emmousia's national animal is the Snow Fox, which makes its home in the unmolested northern forests and tundra, and its currency is the cherepaha (ч). The Emmousian military is one of the strangest but most powerful in the world, thanks to its unique organization. Federal military forces only include some security units, nuclear missiles, a few fighters, and key research and development laboratories. All other assets are owned and maintained by the states. For example, Heierlark has 54 military aircraft in its active-duty forces. All state forces can be assigned by the state to Strategic Command (STRATCOM) for use by unified Emmousian military forces under command of STRATCOM, or used by the state in its own independent military actions worldwide. This ensures that any meaningful military action must have the approval of at least some states, and prevents the use of a leadership decapitation strike- forces simply revert back to state command if they are released by STRATCOM or withdrawn by the state. Military Air Force Current Emmousian Confederate Air Force (ECAF) ORBAT: Tallinn Capital State Air Force 1st Tactical Fighter Wing ''-1st Stealth Fighter Squadron (12 F-220CE)'' ''-27th Stealth Fighter Squadron (12 F-220CE)'' 1st Airlift Wing ''-107th Airlift Squadron (12 C-55M)'' Vormsi Urbanite Air Corps 9th Tactical Fighter Wing ''-93d Air Refueling Squadron (12 KC-60E)'' ''-94th Stealth Fighter Squadron (12 F-220CE)'' ''-95th Stealth Fighter Squadron (12 F-220CE)'' 7th Strike Wing ''-393d Strike Squadron (16 F-110EM, 2 F-110CM)'' 56th Air Control Wing ''-128th Air Control Squadron (8 E-60BE)'' Suurkula Agricultural Cooperative Air Defense Forces 12th Tactical Fighter Wing ''-23d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (12 F-115CE)'' ''-104th Tactical Fighter Squadron (16 F-160FE, 4 F-160GE)'' ''-111th Tactical Fighter Squadron (16 F-160CE, 4 F-160DE)'' 13th Strike Wing ''-20th Strike Squadron (16 F-110FE, 2 F-110CE)'' 14th Airlift Wing ''-30th Airlift Squadron (12 C-55M)'' Haapsalu Independent State Air Strike Forces 4th All-Weather Fighter Wing ''-334th Stealth Fighter Squadron (12 F-220CE) '' ''-335th All-Weather Fighter Squadron (12 F-115GE) '' ''-336th All-Weather Fighter Squadron (12 F-115GE) '' 93d Air Refueling Wing ''-68th Air Refueling Squadron (12 KC-60E)'' Saaremaa Maritime Air Superiority Force 10th Tactical Fighter Wing ''-190th All-Weather Fighter Squadron (12 F-115GE)'' ''-194th Tactical Fighter Squadron (16 F-160CE, 4 F-160DE)'' ''-144th Tactical Fighter Squadron (16 F-160FE, 4 F-160GE)'' 117th Airlift Wing ''-10th Airlift Squadron (12 C-55M)'' Hiiumaa Tactical Air Forces 24th Tactical Fighter Wing ''-38th Tactical Fighter Squadron (16 F-160CE, 4 F-160DE)'' ''-58th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (12 F-115CE)'' 25th Tactical Fighter Wing ''-19th Tactical Fighter Squadron (16 F-160CE, 4 F-160DE)'' ''-63d Tactical Fighter Squadron (16 F-160CE, 4 F-160DE)'' 16th Air Control Wing ''-8th Air Control Squadron (8 E-60BE)'' Heierlark Confederate State Air Force 69th Tactical Fighter Wing ''-20th Stealth Fighter Squadron (12 F-220CE)'' ''-92d All-Weather Fighter Squadron (12 F-115GE)'' 20th Strike Wing ''-71st Strike Squadron (16 F-110EM, 2 F-110CM)'' ''-117th Air Refueling Squadron (12 KC-60E)'' Total: 264 fighters 54 bombers 36 tankers 36 transports 16 AWACS Rangers Current Confederate Emmousian Rangers (CER) ORBAT: Tallinn 1st Infantry Division '-1st Infantry Regiment (Capital Guardians)' '-43d Infantry Regiment' '-13th Armored Battalion (Lord's Horse)' 1st Aviation Regiment '-1-19 Assault Battalion' '-2-19 Attack Battalion' '-3d Infantry Battalion (Air Assault)' Vormsi 2d Infantry Division '-5th Infantry Regiment' '-6th Armored Battalion' '-67th Artillery Battalion' 33d Aviation Regiment '-1-33 Assault Battalion' '-2-33 Attack Battalion' Suurkula CAFVA (Confederate Armored Fighting Vehicle Academy) 6th Cavalry Division '-1st Armored Regiment (Riverguard)' '-7th Armored Regiment' '-56th Artillery Battalion (Self-propelled)' '-1st Separate Attack Battalion' '-1st Separate Infantry Battalion' Haapsalu 3d Infantry Division '-9th Infantry Regiment' '-1st Infantry Battalion (Special Forces)' '-7th Infantry Battalion (Special Forces)' '-160th Special Aviation Battalion' '-11th Armored Battalion' Saaremaa CAMS (Confederate Air Mobility School) 4th Airborne Division '-15th Airborne Regiment' '-16th Infantry Battalion (Air Assault)' 4th Aviation Regiment '-1-4 Assault Battalion' '-11-4 Attack Battalion' Hiiumaa 8th Infantry Division '-14th Infantry Regiment' '-17th Armored Regiment' '-12th Artillery Battalion' '-2d Separate Assault Battalion' Heierlark 7th Cavalry Division '-4th Armored Regiment' '-9th Armored Regiment' '-1st Artillery Regiment (Self-propelled)' Navy Current Emmousian Unified Naval Command (EUNC) ORBAT: '-Tallinn' '--CINCSTHFLT' '--DESDIV ONE' ''---CES Lee'' ''---CES Ansip'' ''---CES Ergma'' ''---CES Ilves'' CVBG ONE ''---CES Davis'' '--CVAW ONE' ''---VF-1 "Wolfpack"'' ''---VF-2 "Vikings"'' ''---VF-3 "Mad Clovers"'' ''---VSR-30 "Roughnecks"'' '-Saaremaa' '--CINCNAF' '--DESDIV TWO' ''---CES Patton Anderson'' ''---CES Boggs'' ''---CES Kelly'' ''---CES Jackson'' '--CVBG TWO' ''---CES Stonewall'' '--CVAW TWO' ''---VF-6 "Hell's Angels"'' ''---VF-8 "Crazy Eights"'' ''---VF-9 "Lord's Fist"'' ''---VSR-48 "Nighthawks"'' '-Hiiumaa' '--CINCNRTHFLT' '--DESDIV THREE' ''---CES Holtzclaw'' ''---CES Gatlin'' ''---CES Elliott'' ''---CES Frost'' '--DESDIV FOUR' ''---CES Davenport'' ---'CES Du Bose' ''---CES Finnegan'' ''---CES Randall'' '-Saaremaa' '--COMSUBFLT' '--SUBDIV ONE' ''---CES Dearing'' ''---CES Echols'' ''---CES Clayton'' ''---CES Buford'' '--SSBNDIV ONE' ''---CES Cleburne'' ''---CES LeMay'' ''---CES Kowalski'' ''---CES Kehler'' Category:Nations